1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display element and electronic element module, such as a display module with an integrated light receiving element, in which an image capturing element is integrated with a glass substrate functioning as a transparent support substrate having a display element disposed thereon, the image capturing element being configured with a semiconductor element for performing a photoelectric conversion on and capturing an image from an image light from a subject; and a method for manufacturing the display element and electronic element module. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic information device, such as a digital camera (e.g., a digital video camera and a digital still camera), an image input camera, a scanner, a facsimile machine, and a camera-equipped cell phone device, a television telephone device, and a display module equipped with a television set and a display unit or a display apparatus for displaying information, having the display element and electronic element module used in a display section and a light receiving section thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display element, a conventional solid-state image capturing element, and simplification of connecting wirings with a plurality of electronic parts for driving them and processing signals will be described in detail, as References 1 and 2, with reference to FIGS. 43 to 46.
FIG. 43 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus and a resin substrate for connecting the liquid crystal display apparatus.
In FIG. 43, a liquid crystal display element 100 and a connector connecting section 101 are coupled with each other by being bent by a flexible wiring substrate 102. The connector connecting section 101 is inserted in a connector 103 and is connected to a printed wiring of a resin substrate 104 via the connector 103. The connector 103 and a plurality of electronic parts 105 are installed on the resin substrate 104 and are connected to the printed wiring. In addition, a drive IC 106 is installed on the flexible wiring substrate 102 using a TCP bonding method to control the driving of the liquid crystal display element 100.
Thus, the liquid crystal display element 100 and the resin substrate 104 are formed separately and they are connected to each other by the connector connecting section 101 and the connector 103. As a result, the number of parts has increased and the size has become large. In order to solve these problems, FIG. 44 illustrates an example where the liquid crystal display element and a conductive pattern are formed on the same glass substrate and electronic parts for the driving and the like are installed on the conductive pattern.
FIG. 44 is a cross sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus and a plurality of electronic parts installed on the same resin substrate.
In FIG. 44, a conductive pattern 201a is formed on a side of a glass substrate 200 to connect conductive patterns 201 on both of the upper and lower sides of the glass substrate 200. A liquid crystal display element 202 is disposed on the glass substrate 200, and a light emitting section 203 is disposed on the opposite surface of the glass substrate 200, the light emitting section 203 being a backlight for illuminating light on the liquid crystal display element 202.
Thus, the liquid crystal display element 202 and the conductive pattern 201 are formed on the same glass substrate 200 and electronic parts 204 for the driving and the like are installed on the conductive pattern 201, so that the number of parts used as a connecting wiring section can be reduced and downsizing can be achieved, compared to the conventional case in FIG. 43. In particular, the conductive pattern 201 and an electrode of the liquid crystal display element 202 are directly connected with each other, so that the connector 103 in FIG. 43 is no longer required. As a result, work including assembling, connecting and wiring is not required and the number of parts are further reduced.
Furthermore, the same applies to the case where a CCD image capturing element is used instead of the liquid crystal display element 202. FIG. 45 illustrates such a case.
FIG. 45 is a cross sectional view illustrating the case where a conventional CCD image capturing element and a plurality of electronic parts are installed on the same resin substrate.
FIG. 45 illustrates an example of a multilayered structure in which a laminate plate 300a is laminated on a glass substrate 300 using a through hole glass press substrate. A CCD image capturing element 301 is installed on the glass substrate 300 and a conductive pattern 302, with which the CCD image capturing element 301 is connected, is further provided. Electronic parts 303 and an IC 303a are installed on the conductive pattern 302 of the laminate plate 300a. The conductive patterns 302 on both front and back surfaces of the glass substrate 300 are connected to each other by a through hole 304.
On the other hand, in a recent mobile terminal, such as a camera-equipped cell phone device, various semiconductor apparatuses are connected via a CPU (central processing unit) of the cell phone device. The various semiconductor apparatuses include a camera module with an image capturing element, such as a CMOS sensor and a CCD sensor, and a lens built therein; and a liquid crystal panel module (or an organic EL panel) functioning as a display apparatus. In particular, in a folding-type cell phone device, since signals are transferred from a display surface side terminal to a body side terminal disposed with a CPU (central processing unit), it is necessary to wire signal lines to a folding hinge section via an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) and the like. When a camera module is disposed in the display surface side terminal, an FPC wiring of the camera module is also required in addition to an FPC wiring for a liquid crystal panel module (or organic EL panel), thereby increasing the area and the cost required for the wiring.
Further, it is feared that the increase in the number of parts will extend the development period TAT on the terminal manufacturing side, and the customizing of the FPC wiring is required for every terminal type on the camera module manufacturing side, which will extend the development period TAT.
In order to solve the problem, Reference 2 proposes a structure in which an image capturing element is integrated with a glass substrate having a display element disposed thereon.
FIG. 46 is a plan view illustrating a conventional integrated structure of a display element and an image capturing element, which is disclosed in Reference 2.
In a conventional television telephone apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 46, an image display element 401 is disposed at a center portion of a translucent support substrate 400 and a solid-state image capturing element 402 and a driving semiconductor element 403, such as a driver, are disposed in the periphery of the image display element 401 in order to fix vision of callers.
Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-244007
Reference 2: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 5-14880